


I Was Thinking About You

by acreativename9



Series: Mass Effect: Where Everyone Is Gay [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space, Mass Effect 2, Normandy-SR2, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acreativename9/pseuds/acreativename9
Summary: Where it's the romance scene...but gay





	I Was Thinking About You

“Shepard.”

The Commander was slightly startled when she heard a sudden voice behind her, she had been so caught up in her work that she missed the clear sounds of her cabin door opening and someone entering. She cursed herself silently for being caught off guard, before turning to the owner of the soft voice.

When she saw Jack walking towards her, with a soft expression on her face, matched with the tone, she was immediately on edge, thinking there was something wrong. She spoke as she dropped one of her datapads onto her desk, “I wasn’t expecting you, Jack.” She said, her tone hinting at a question, as her eyes drifting over the other female to make sure she was alright.

Jack paused slightly, her eyes moving quickly as she looked into Shepard’s eyes, “I was thinking about you…”, she hesitated, her gaze falling to their feet, “maybe you’re right. That I need…” Jack sighed before turning to the side.

Shepard smiled sadly at Jack. She was thankful that the other female wasn’t hurt, physically. She knew how her feelings for her had scared her, even when she didn’t want to admit it, but she wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible whenever Jack was with her.

Slowly, as not to scare Jack, Shepard lifted up a hand to gently press against her cheek to turn her head towards her, “It’s all right. No more questions.” She said to her softly, rubbing her thumb against Jack’s jaw in a way to comfort her.

Jack brought her eyes up to meet Shepard’s before lowering them again. Shepard was surprised to say the least when Jack stepped closer to her and placed her head on her shoulder with her arms around her. Shepard smiled, her heart beginning to beat faster as she too put her arms around the other woman, placing her hands carefully on the clothed covered parts of Jack’s back as to not make her feel uncomfortable or pressured.

A few minutes into the embrace, Shepard heard the quiet sounds of Jack sniffling. She knew that the tattooed woman was trying her hardest to cover up the sounds, but when Shepard tightened her arms around her, she knew Jack gave up trying to hide it. Shepard turned her head towards Jack and very softly placed a kiss on the side of her head, not really thinking about it, but hoping it would help calm her.

Jack sniffed once more before pulling away, still standing closely to Shepard, who wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Jack looked at Shepard carefully as if she was looking for something, and she seemed to have found it because she let a small smile grace her face before placing her head where it previously was, and Shepard, feeling safe to do it, rested her cheek on Jack’s head, feeling her buzz cut rub against it.

Shepard knew that their next mission could kill them all, but as she held onto the most powerful human biotic she knew, she had a feeling that everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, now I know that this is a bit different to the actual Jack/MaleShep romance, but I always found it weird and uncomfortable. Like Jack is crying but then Shepard almost pins her down and kisses her? Yeah Jack seems to be okay but it's always rubbed me the wrong way, especially since she tells you about how she's had some horrible things happen to her in the past, so I basically cut that part out. I hope everyone is alright with that and understands.
> 
> Also, sorry about how short it is, I just really didn't want to do the bed scene.


End file.
